


Kissaphobic

by Valentacool



Series: Voltron Band AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Homecoming, Keith has a crush real bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: It's Homecoming night and Keith reflects on his feeling towards his rival band





	Kissaphobic

**Author's Note:**

> So! First little one shot of my band au! This is basically gonna be set over team voltrons junior year of high school and the rival bands GoLion! (Keith-vocals/guitar lance-guitar/backup vocals hunk-bass Shiro-drums) and Plasma(Pidge-guitar/vocals Allura-bass shay-drums) basically legs play the bass arms do guitar/vocals and the head plays the drums. Could Shay pilot the black lion then? Probably

For the first time in his 3 years in high school, Keith was attending his school’s homecoming. He was absolutely positive that his band, GoLion!, was going to be chosen as the homecoming band(because it's cheaper to have your music club play than hire a dj). And why wouldn't they be chosen? They had worked out a set list and everything! Well unless there was another band that was also up for the position. A band that Keith hadn't known had existed until a few months ago.

And that's how the lead guitarist and singer found himself in the crowd at the show he should've been playing. And sure, Plasma was good, but not  _ that _ good. Keith tugged at the collar of his suit, which he had only gotten when he thought it would be him performing. In fact, the whole band had gotten fresh suits for this night. With stupid color coordinated ties. Stupid dance, stupid Plasma, stupid girls. They only had 3 members! Barely a real band.

“Hey! Chin up!” Shiro yelled over the music, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. “There's always other gigs!”

“Yeah well we deserved this one!” he yelled back.

“At least pretend to have fun! Look at Lance and Hunk!”

Keith turned to see his bassist and guitarist acting like complete fools on the dance floor. They could at least pretend they were upset not to play. Though Lance had seemed more upset that most girls already had dates and had to go stag. Especially when the theme was Drops of Jupiter. The homecoming committee had really outdone themselves. Soft purple light was cast across the hall with soft twinkling lights hanging just above their heads. All across the walls had been decorated to look like the night sky, Keith could even spot some constellations.

Keith turned back to the stage and continued to attempt to burn holes into Plasma’s act with his eyes. Not that it would work, even their drummer had more passion than Shiro(something previously thought impossible). Shay, a tall muscular girl, beat away at the drums, her bobbed hair moving with the bass. Her soft yellow dress complimented the large hoops she always wore. Keith couldn't help but wonder if she could drum in heels. Allura, the bassist, practically radiated elegance. Her white blonde hair had been styled into a high bun and her hi low pale pink dress hugged her curves and matched her teal heels. Though the whole look was a tad ruined by the bass in her arms.

And the front guitarist, the bane of Keith's existence, was acting like she hadn't stolen anything from him. Stupid Pidge Gunderson. What was even worse was that everytime he saw her in that stupid green hi low dress(apparently they weren't the only band that had coordinated their outfits) butterflies ran rampant in his stomach. How was he supposed to know that behind her leggings, too big button down, uniform skirt, and messy side braid was actually a really really pretty girl?? The silky material brought out the pale creaminess of her soft skin and loose curls fell gently around her shoulders.  _ And that smile! _ No one was supposed to look that cute while playing the guitar. Though her voice was the real kicker, smooth and clear. Keith hated her.

Shiro chuckled at Keith. “What's so funny?”

“Just admit you have a crush man, No shame!” Shiro laughed.

“I do not have a crush!”

“Yeah and that's why we didn't lose the battle of the bands!” Lance had come over and was now happily goading the front man. “It's definitely not why I had to do most of the singing!”

“Shut up!”

A round of applause erupted as the song ended. Pidge gave a quick bow before surrendering the mic to principal Kolivan. If only he had a say in the band, then GoLion! Would definitely be up there. Keith knew he had a soft spot for him and had every intention of exploiting it for prom.

“Thank you Plasma for that wonderful performance,” Kolivan cleared his throat. “It's time to announce Homecoming King and Queen, so I'd like to ask all nominees to line up in front of the stage.”

Students cheered as various seniors and juniors hurried to the front of the hall, including Shiro. Though he wouldn't win, it was always rigged for seniors to win. Glittery dresses and ties shone in the spotlights as Pidge handed Kolivan an envelope.

“I hope Shiro wins,” Hunk said, cocking his head. “I know I voted for him.”

“You know he won't,” Lance sighed.

“Still hope he wins…” Hunk muttered.

Kolivan slipped on reading glasses and popped open the envelope. “This year's Arus high Homecoming Queen is...Nyma Chabert!”

People cheered as a tall Blonde haired, blue eyed woman took the stage in a stunning shimmery blue dress. She bent down to accept her crown and sash and gave a wave to the crowd.

“And this year's Arus high Homecoming King is...Rolo Reedus!”

A lanky man with messy hair joined Nyma and not so subtly adjusted his tie. He was quickly crowned and gave a bow with his queen.

“Bummer Shiro didn't win,” Hunk said as Keith shrugged. Homecoming would always be rigged for seniors.

“And now for the King and Queen’s dance! Plasma?”

“With pleasure!” Pidge happily chirped and retook her place at the mic and gave an experimental strum to her guitar.

Silence fell over the the crowd as Rolo and Nyma began to dance to Pidge's voice.

_ I'm kissaphobic, don't wanna get too close to you… _

What. The. Fuck. She was singing their song! The exact song Keith could barely get through at their battle for homecoming band! And the worst part was she was doing really well. Her voice perfectly complimented the notes and the entire band was swaying in perfect sync. God she really was made to do this.

_ Throwing the cabernet back, in a bright blue Cadillac… _

Keith was starting to realize he didn't hate Pidge at all. In fact it was really the opposite. Watching her perform one of his songs set a fire in him. It made him want to scream at her and tell her to look past the lyrics. To look at him.

_ You're mouth is a hurricane, you'll drown me in the rain… _

He wondered if she knew what she did to him. Watching her sing into the mic, heavy lifted eyes, completely lost in the music. Probably not.

_ I can't get too close to you, my darling… _

Oh shit. He really liked Pidge.

_ And God help me if I do... _

 

* * *

 

Keith finally got a chance to talk to Pidge after the dance. They were loading up Shay’s van with equipment with the help of her older brother. She was doubled over with laughter at something he had said, a beautiful flush across her cheeks. Even sweaty and exhausted, Pidge was still the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. But now wasn't the time to admire her beauty! Now was the time for action!

“Hey! You think you can just perform our song at the peak of the dance and get away with it?” He stormed over to her. “Seriously not okay, Gunderson.”

“Just wanted to show you how it was done, Kogane.” Pidge smirked. “Think of it as a reminder that we're done being second best around here.”

“So you think you can just beat us like that?” He hated how easily she got under his skin.

“Oh I know we can. Care to place a friendly wager?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Battle for Prom. Winner plays the dance. Loser disbands.” Pidge stuck out her hand. “We got a bet?”

“You're on.”

Keith took her hand and shook it. Now he just had to hope his band members wouldn't hate him for possibly getting their band disbanded.


End file.
